Through the Frosted Glass
by bloodredruby69
Summary: While on a taxing mission with the prickliest of exorcists, Allen makes the mistake of casting aside his patience and stepping through the door. What he sees through the frosted glass and the impact of his actions won't be taken lightly.
1. Chapter 1

**Through the Frosted Glass**

* * *

Disclaimer; I do not own, nor am I responsible for the characters from the anime and/or manga that are in the below works. They belong exclusively to the owners/creators of the anime/manga, respectively.

The content below may containscoarse language and strongly suggestive scenes.

* * *

Allen sighed, bone-weary and thoroughly frustrated. The thick, luxurious wool of his coat whispered against the cool white cotton of his habitual dress shirt as he slid the heavy outer garment from his lithe frame, folding it carefully in half and laying it over the back of one of the heavy chairs occupying the upper-class hotel room. The silky ribbon he wore as a tie came off next, the darkened red of his right hand almost blending in with the crimson of the favored accessory as he gently pulled the knot out and draped it over his jacket. He sat then, pulling on his boots gingerly, more out of exhaustion than tenderness for the polished black patina of his footwear. That completed, he slumped into the padded frame of the chair, laying his head against the cool fabric and closing his tired eyes.

It had been a long day.

He had been sent overseas, along with another exorcist, to investigate the possibility of an innocence deep in the heart of North America; reports of horrific monsters and unexplained deaths were thick and heavy in the town they had been sent to, and the akuma population was surprisingly high, all facts that point to a concealed innocence somewhere in the surrounding area. Allen sighed again, his brows knitting slightly into a worried line as he ran through the number of akuma he had seen since stepping foot into this once-quiet place. They had been attacked and ambushed no less than seven times in the measly three days they had been here, and, though they were mostly class ones with a sparse sprinkling of weak class twos, the akuma were not too much of a challenge to destroy.

Still, it was draining, depressing work. Seeing so many souls in torment wasn't easy, and jobs like this cause his curse to more than live up to its name. It was hellish. The sound of running water forced to mind another reason this mission was so exhausting. His worried visage melted to a slight scowl as he thought of his less than enthusiastic partner. A certain bitchy and more than slightly homicidal swordsman with the tact and delicacy of a ten pound sledge hammer just made Allen's job more difficult, especially when he had to try and finesse information from wary town members and placate a pissed off tag-along at the same time.

No wonder he had a killer headache.

Allen focused on the soothing sound of running water, willing his headache to mellow from raging to annoying, breathing deeply and patiently counting the moments until the other one would step out of the ample bathing room and bark out some pithy comment that could almost count for wit at him, telling Allen that it was his turn to use the facilities. After ten minutes, even his polite patience was wearing thin.

In an uncharacteristic move, Allen disregarded his well-learned manners and stood up sharply, briskly stripping off his shirt.

If Kanda was going to take so damn long, then he could bloody well share. They were both guys, after all. There was nothing Kanda had that Allen hadn't seen before.

Allen nudged the wide wooden door of the bathroom open, bracing himself for harsh words or hurled toiletries as he slipped inside, silently closing the door behind him.

Nothing happened.

'_Well, this is weird'_, thought Allen. '_Normally, Kanda would have skewered me the minute I stepped in. He must be really enjoying his shower_.'

The bathroom was large, nicely furnished with a large shower stall with multiple sprayer heads, fully done out in dark, polished tile and frosted glass doors with a gothic pattern embossed. A pile of dark clothing was carelessly tossed on the floor by the pedestal sink, fresh garments hung on the privacy wall shielding the toilet from the bathing area. The full length mirror adjacent to the shower and privacy wall was ancient, the beveled edged and ornate frame speaking of taste and wealth. As Allen reached for the closure of his pants, he happened to glance at that lovely old mirror. He froze, transfixed.

The mirror, it would seem, was at just the right angle to get a great view of what was going on behind those heavily frosted glass doors. As almost opaque as the doors were, they still couldn't completely obscure the actions of the person behind them.

The slim, lithe form of Kanda was slightly inclined forward, one hand placed firmly on the wall to support him. His head was bowed, his back arched, and his other hand….

Allen slowly backed up, and, feeling the cool smoothness of the privacy wall, he slid bonelessly to the floor. He mentally cursed himself for not waiting patiently in the other room, barely resisting the urge to slap his forehead in frustration with himself.

He had thought before that Kanda had nothing he hadn't seen, and while this was still true, Allen was still horrendously embarrassed. There was just some things you didn't do, and walking in on a comrade and reluctant friend doing…_this_…was certainly on that particular list.

Allen was still in the perfect position to see everything, and when he realized this, he quickly slammed his eyes shut. Even if he couldn't move out of the bathroom yet, he could at least allot Kanda the privacy of his actions without a visual audience. The image of that form behind the frosted glass was burned into his brain, the stance, the slender curves, the slow, deliberate movement of Kanda's hand…

Allen quickly discovered that closing his eyes was a big mistake.

Without sight, every sound was amplified to a screaming volume, ringing in Allen's head and sliding along his skin like the slickest of silks. Kanda's heavy breathing rasped on Allen's ears, every slight groan or the barest whimper felt like an electric shock, he could even hear Kanda's movements. The slight problem that Allen had been trying to deny was becoming harder and harder to ignore, no pun intended.

The breathing became heavier, the movements faster and more rhythmic. The groans came more often. Allen shifted uncomfortably, face read and slacks getting tighter and more restrictive.

Well, this was awkward.

The undeniable reaction of Allen's body to the sounds that Kanda was making was unsettling, a touch upsetting, and very, very frustrating. If he moved, if he made so much of a sound, Kanda would hear him and barrel out of the shower. And there was no way that he would let Allen live after what he just walked in on.

"…_A…llen_…"

Allen froze, horrified, certain he'd been found out. He covered his face with his hands, and waited for the worst.

'_Oh god oh god oh god, I don't want to die like this_!', he thought, waiting for the searing pain of Mugen meeting his flesh. Only, it never came. Kanda did, though.

"..ng..._Ah_!...**Allen**!"

Then there was no sounds, save for the relentless flow of the shower and Kanda's erratic breathing starting to even out.

* * *

AN: This is a three shot, so don't worry, it doesn't end there. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing actual stories and not just oneshots, so we'll see how I manage with this one. Rest assured though, it will be finished. The idea is alread complete, I just need to type, tweak, and post it.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed yourselves.

See you next chapter.

Ja.

Ruby


	2. Chapter 2

**Through the Frosted Glass**My apologies for failing to update in so long. I've been working like a dog, and I recently acquired a hand injury that rendered me unable to type or use the computer easily. It is still stiff, and sore, but I'm typing through it to try and make up for not updating in forever.

* * *

**Disclaimer;** I do not own, nor am I responsible for the characters from the anime and/or manga that are in the below works. They belong exclusively to the owners/creators of the anime/manga, respectively.

The content below contains coarse language and Mature scenes. Reader discretion is advised

* * *

Allen stomped into the hotel room after yet another day of fruitless searching for information. He had left Kanda in the town centre after some insignificant little argument, storming off to the alleys and the abandoned buildings, hunting for some poor Akuma to bring salvation to as a way to soothe his feelings and calm his mind. Then, unsatisfied by the hunt, he stormed back to the hotel, only to find that Kanda was still not back and night was falling. His temper, rare but formidable, was very, very close to bubbling over and scorching everything it touched.

In short, he was pissed.

Well, no, not pissed. Frustrated.

Very, very frustrated.

* * *

**Last night**

* * *

Allen had managed to slip from the bathroom silently, thanking everything good in the world for allowing him to swiftly avoid the embarrassment and imminent death that would be so caustically thrust at him had he been found. Following his own thoughts, Allen winced slightly.

Perhaps_ thrust_ was not the most opportune word to use at the moment.

Hearing Kanda moving briskly in the bathroom, Allen hurriedly stripped off his clothing, twitching slightly as he eased his obviously tented slacks past his hips and his eagerly awake nether regions. He all but ran to his black, Dark Order issued luggage and grabbed a pair of loose, baggy boxers to sleep in, then dove under the covers of the single, queen size bed their accommodations offered, rolling to his side to hide his discomfort.

Allen had just managed to school his breathing to mimic that of sleep, and slam his eyes mostly shut before the bathroom door slipped open, the narrow door framing Kanda's pale, flawless body in the halo of light flooding into the room. Allen had to really work to not move or give himself away as his moth went dry; Kanda was clad in nothing but a towel.

Acres of creamy white skin, yards of black satiny hair, straight as rainfall, dark, brooding eyes. There was a slight bloom of pink that had bled into his partner's flawless face (undoubtedly from the heat of the shower and the heat of the moment). There were still a couple of water droplets clinging desperately to the concave curve of that muscled stomach.

Allen envied them so. What would it be like, he wondered, to taste all that cream and silk, to lap the water from Kanda's stomach? How would it feel, to taste those cockily curved lips, to tease that delicate seashell of ear and feel him shiver and gasp with surprise?

Allen closed the fine slit of his eyes and tried to think of anything but the body of the man he was sharing the room with. Concentrate on the mission, make a plan for tomorrow. Decide tactics, sort info, create a way to worm the necessary details. For ten minutes, Allen used mental muscle and will power to focus on everything about tomorrow in a bid to block out the now.

It worked. Allen almost sighed in relief when he felt the tension in his stomach start to ease.

Then the bed creaked gently beside him, dipping as Kanda climbed under the covers.

Allen could have sworn he heard his jaw crack.

When Allen felt the velvet sweep of flesh on flesh as Kanda made himself comfortable, the problem that Allen had finally been able to convince to leave tried to make a repeat appearance.

_Why did I agree to this?!_ Allen thought desperately. _I should have just slept on the damn floor!_

When the boys had arrived at their accommodations and found that there was only one sleeping place, they opted for an enthusiastic (and very soon, bloody) round of rock, paper, scissors, to try to decide who would be bunking on the floor. After half an hour of bickering with neither willing to give, it was decided that neither would be forced to endure the hard, cold wood of the floor.

Lying silently, still as death, Allen set his mind to serious, boring topics and ignored the begging of his body as best he could. And cursed his stubborn nature.

Long after Kanda had succumbed to sleep, Allen lay awake, aware, and twitchy. Hours fell off the clock as he tried to focus on anything but the still, soft body occupying the space behind him and transmitting heat through the thin cotton of the sheets separating them.

In the wee, early hour of two in the morning, Allen gave up. He gingerly rolled off the bed, silently landing on his feet and heading to the mini fridge in the kitchenette, thinking vaguely of finding himself something to eat. He browsed the selection of leftovers for a while, finally settling on the half eaten package of sweet cookies and the part bottle of milk.

Maybe he'd be able to sleep when he finally had something in his stomach.

He hoisted himself up onto the marble counter by the generous sink, and settled into his early morning snack. Five minutes later and drinking right from the bottle, he washed the last crumbs of his sweet treat from his throat, finishing up the milk and leaving the bottle beside the sink to rinse out later. Jumping down lightly, he placed the empty cookie package into the garbage can and stretched, fatigue making every muscle whine for rest.

Satisfied that his body was finally ready for sleep, Allen padded back towards the bed, noting that sometime in his absence, Kanda had shifted, rolling onto his back, stretching across half of Allen's side of the bed as well as his own. Too tired to sigh, Allen gently knelt on the bed and, carefully, started to shift the other boy back onto his own side of the bed.

As soon as Allen touched him, Kanda made some kind of soft sound in the back of his throat, his brows knitting lightly in his sleep. Allen watched the movement with fascination, amazed that even with an expression of distaste on his face, Kanda was still an elegantly beautiful creature. Porcelain skin, untouched by scars or freckles covered the fine, high cheekbones that gave his face that distinct, sophisticated look. The dark locks that usually framed his face and shadowed the upper portion of his face were swept aside in sleep, letting Allen take in the luscious, dark lashes that framed his almond shaped eyes.

Kanda sighed, deeply. Allen just barely controlled the reflex to twitch. Steeling himself, Allen leaned over the sleeping form and, all but on top of him, tried to shift him over without waking him.

Suddenly without warning, thin, steely arms came around Allen's waist. Jolting, Allen only barely caught himself, almost falling right on top of the sleeping Kanda. Praying that he wouldn't be killed for so much as touching the prickly bastard in his sleep, Allen looked down and opened his mouth, ready to apologize or plead or threaten, whatever would work best.

His mouth stayed open, agape in shock, when he saw that Kanda was still most assuredly asleep. Now, though, there was a faint dusting of pink on his face, and those perfect, pale lips _were_ slightly parted. Allen could feel Kanda's chest moving, gaining speed as breath came faster. His brows knitted again, tighter, and his head lolled to one side. Those supple lips closed, and Allen could see that Kanda had trapped the bottom one between his teeth.

_I wonder if he's having a nightmare_, Allen thought.

Then Kanda shifted, moaning slightly. Something hot and firm touched Allen's hip.

_Ok, scratch the nightmare theory._

Allen blushed tomato red, then paled as all the blood rushed gleefully out of his head. It had been a serious strain to keep those thoughts at bay when trying to rearrange the boy to begin with, though that fact that he was asleep had been beneficial. Now, with those strong arms locked around him, that flawless face pulled into such erotic expressions, and the subtle shifting of hips beneath him, there was no way that Allen could deny those thoughts anymore.

His self control stretched thread thin, Allen shifted a little bit, hoping to avoid direct contact with the other boy's quite evident excitement and trying to slip free of the grasp that held him prisoner. In response, Kanda tightened his grip, thrusting more firmly, searching for Allen's warmth and contact.

Allen's eyes all but crossed as Kanda hit the mark, biting his tongue sharply to avoid the moan that was crawling up his throat as he felt Kanda's arousal brush his own. Kanda moaned again, and, as if he instinctively knew that it was the right place, lifted his hips again, thrusting against Allen. Slowly building up speed, Kanda moved against Allen, picking up speed. A faint sheen of sweat shone on Kanda's brow, and he moaned again and again as the friction built up. Allen screwed his eyes shut, breathing fast and heavy as he felt heat pool in his stomach.

Ever faster, Kanda lifted his hips, rubbing Allen harshly, gasping and moaning. Abruptly, Kanda arched up, his nails digging into Allen's back as he reached completion.

"**Ah**! _All-en_!"

Suddenly limp, Kanda melted back into the mattress, arms bonelessly releasing Allen as the gently fell back to the bed. His expression once again serene and blank, Kanda resumed his peaceful sleep.

Allen could have cheerfully killed him.

Every muscle stiff and still, Allen was painfully hard, achingly desperate for release, and he had to take a couple of deep breathes to keep from waking Kanda up and fucking him senseless.

He may be a gentleman, but dammit, he's only human.

Painfully, Allen extracted himself from Kanda's side of the bed and walked (a touch bowlegged, mind you) to the bathroom. Closing the door and snapping the bolt into place, Allen closed the lid of the toilet seat and sat, leaning back to rest his head against the cool wall behind him.

If he didn't get some release, he'd explode.

Closing his eyes, he fisted his insistent member through the thin cloth of his boxers, moving his hand steadily as he focused on breathing deeply, determined to not make a sound. Thinking about what had just happened, and about what he had seen Kanda do in the shower prompted his hand to move faster.

So close, so _very_ close.

Just a little more…..

**Bang bang bang!**

"Oi, bean sprout! You gonna be in there all night!"

Allen jerked upright, hand still on himself. There was no way this was happening.

"Hey, hurry it up. If you're not out of there in ten seconds, I'm taking this door apart."

* * *

Just remembering the night before Allen's temperature spiked. He was angry, sexually frustrated, running on no sleep and bunking with a guy who was very obviously attracted to him. He should have just given in and ravished Kanda last night, and then he wouldn't be in such a bad mood. It hadn't improved any when Kanda had been perfectly supple and relaxed, ready for the day this morning.

Allen decided that blue was definitely not his color.

Glancing at the door one more time, Allen squared his shoulders and strode to the bathroom, almost slamming the door behind him. Quickly peeling himself out of his clothes, he set the shower to broil and stepped in, determined to finish what Kanda had started last night.

It was bad luck that he had forgotten to lock the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

AN; Thanks to the lovely people who reviewed, I do appreciate it. I also appreciate the suggestion to change the rating of this fic to M. I wasn't going to, I was going to try to keep it fairly sedate, but as you can see, it didn't happen.

Oh well.

Thank you for reading so far, and I hope you've enjoyed yourselves. I know Allen and Kanda have.

.

One more chapter to this one before it's finished, and I'll try to get it up in a more timely fashion than this one, but I make no promises.

Ja.

Ruby


	3. Chapter 3

I would hate to sound like a cliché writer making excuses, but I've been over my head in work, medical problems, social duties and computer malfunctions. Nevertheless, I will not offer those as excuses for being as grossly lax as I have been with the update for this story, and offer instead only an apology.

I'm sorry I made you wait so long.

Now, to the conclusion (dare I say, climax) of the story.

**WARNING!**

This chapter contains rather graphic mature situations, as well as mature language. If you cannot handle that, please, don't read it.

Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

The searing heat of the shower cascaded over Allen's rock hard muscles, massaging the stiff shoulders and rigid back into softening, smoothing. The clenched fists, braced on the porcelain tiles of the wall loosened, stretched. Opened. His hair, opalescent with dampness, clung delicately to his high brow and the curve of his neck.

He kept meaning to get a haircut.

Sighing, he rolled his shoulders and turned, allowing his back and rear to revel in the fiery shower, his brow knitting slightly when his mind roamed to the reason he was so tense. Not from fighting akuma, not from bearing the weight and stress and fear of sharing his body with the fourteenth, not from his ever evolving eye and weapon.

From his roommate, of all things.

Feeling the muscles in his back automatically stiffen, he deliberately focused on loosening then again, refusing to allow Kanda to take this away from him, too.

_'Ah yes, Kanda.'_

What was the big deal with him anyway?

Ever since their first inauspicious meeting, no one could have said that the two held anything for each other save for extreme dislike and hostility. And yet, by and by, Allen had felt Kanda creeping into his dreams. Not all the time, of course, nor even very frequently, just enough to make him uneasy.

_Itchy._

Until less than 36 hours ago, Allen had considered those dreams to be a nice and easy, albeit quite far fetched, form of self relief. Now, he wasn't so sure that they were as one-sided as he had always assumed. The question was, what did he do about it. Should he wait for Kanda to make a move, some kind of admission?

Allen snorted, turning back around and letting the water wash over his ironic grin.

He might as well wait for the _Earl _to hand him a box of chocolate on Valentines day.

Surrendering himself to the medicinal heat of the shower and pushing the thought to the back of his mind, the rest of the fatigue and tension in his body slowly drained away with the droplets of steaming water, dexterity and ease returning to his lithe form. Every inch of him had relaxed, softened.

Every part save one.

The longer he stood under the bliss of the shower, the more he felt the insistent pull. The frustration and annoyance gone, Allen could feel the anticipation thrumming in his lower belly, the delicious spread of warmth through his form that had absolutely nothing to do with the temperature in the bathroom. Leaving his cursed arm braced against the wall for support, he allowed his other to trace down his slick form, coming at last to that most sensitive part, wrapping around himself. Letting his head drop further, his shoulders hunched as he moved his hand. Firmly, slowly. Building pressure and tension. He bit his lip gently as his eyes drifted closed, allowing himself to sink fully into the feeling.

* * *

Kanda was feeling good. Body aching slightly from the rigorous and enjoyable battles against hapless akuma, he let himself into the hotel room, booting the door behind him closed. Satisfied with the day's work, ready for a long period of relaxation, meditation and rest, he kicked off his shoes, tossed his exorcist coat, and headed into the kitchenette looking for a bottle of water. A glimpse of the bed out of the corner of his eye brought a slight smirk and a slighter flush to his face for a second, before his flawless face was again impassive, betraying nothing of the amusement he felt.

If tonight was anything like last night, he had one fantastic dream to look forward to.

Kanda was more than used to the visions, the fantasies and the lurid nature of his dreams, chalking the vivid nature of them up to the repressed and harsh veneer he lived every day. The mind is an amazing thing, when freed from the constraints of consciousness, and revels in possibility and wistfulness.

Kanda rolled his eyes. Possibility indeed. The sprout would probably try to gut him like a fish if he knew what Kanda dreamed about three times a week or more. And with his ever growing and changing weapon, it was entirely possible that Kanda would end up neutered for even thinking about it. He shrugged indifferently, satisfied with his own grasp of the situation and his knowledge that Allen knew nothing.

Unfortunately, Kanda had no way of knowing how vocal he was in his sleep.

Contemplating meditation, he turned and started to head into the bedroom, only to catch sight of himself in the reflective surface of the chrome fridge. He scowled lightly, noting the dirt on his face and the three or four hairs that had pulled themselves from his ponytail.

_'Shower first'_, he decided, '_then meditation_.'

Walking towards the bathroom, scattering clothing as he went, Kanda didn't even hesitate at the closed door, shoving it open with carelessness, banging loudly against the door frame. Standing naked in the doorway, the belated realization that the shower was already going (he had vaguely noted the sound of running water when he entered the hotel room) and the livid face of Allen glaring at him around the glass door made it excruciatingly obvious that the shower was already occupied.

For one moment of stunned, furious silence, the two stood glowering at each other, frozen in a battle of the pissy. Allen was the one to speak first.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? **Get out** and wait your damn turn!"

Unwilling to back down, Kanda sneered, taking a step forward.

"You've been in here for _forever._ Hurry it the fuck up, or you're sharing."

"Not _likely_", retorted Allen, ducking back behind the glass. "You can **bloody well** wait."

Ever easily goaded, Kanda huffed in a breath, took three long strides to the shower and whipped open the door, stepping inside and closing the door in one smooth motion. Allen stood with his back to him, rigid, emitting an aura of certain death.

"What's wrong, Allen, **ashamed**? _Shy_? We are both men here, and size isn't _everything_."

Final straw.

In less than a second, Allen whipped around and grabbed Kanda, slamming his back into the tile wall under the direct stream of the shower. Hand on Kanda's throat, Allen squeezed, holding the ever so slightly shorter man trapped. His eyes blazed.

"_What the fuck is your problem_?" Kanda hissed.

"_My_ problem?" The words came out surprisingly soft, but with a steely core; a feather wrapped saber, waiting to strike.

"Not just_ my_ problem, Yuu. Not anymore. I'm afraid it's yours now too."

Unable to contain himself anymore, Allen threw all caution to the wind and crushed his mouth against Kanda's. Kanda's mind went blank for a second, and he wondered if he was still asleep. The heat from the shower and the cold, smooth tile to his back, not to mention the hot and hard body pressed against him, made him decide rather quickly that if it were a dream, he'd rather no wake up yet. Wrapping his arms around Allen's hot, slick back, he pressed himself more fully into the body a shade paler than his, throwing himself headlong into the kiss he had yet to actively participate in.

Hands roamed with abandon, finding and plundering all the hollows and smooth, endless planes of Kanda's body as Allen simply stopped thinking. Kanda moaned as he felt that hard, exquisite muscle press against his thigh, then gasped as Allen repositioned and rubbed firmly against his own steely member.

Kanda didn't know when he had gone hard, but he didn't really care, either.

Fully giving himself up to the moment, Kanda gripped Allen's back like a lifeline, and muffled a whimper into Allen's shoulder as Allen rocked his hips.

"_Ahh_, yes, **mmmmmmm**." Kanda moaned.

Soon, much too soon, those delicious movements stopped, and Kanda found himself facing the tile wall. Allen lifted Kanda's arms, placing his hands on the wall. Breathing hard, Kanda's head lolled, and he spread his legs a little more, all but begging. Allen placed the blunt tip of his almost painful erection at Kanda's opening and, locking one arm around Kanda's waist and grasping Kanda's shoulder firmly, he jerked his hips, up and hard and fast. Kanda screamed at the intrusion, and Allen groaned, feeling the tight heat engulf him. Not pausing, Allen thrust urgently, pounding into Kanda more forcefully, pulling himself almost all the way out before slamming himself back in.

Kanda started keening, gasping at each thrust. "**God**, _**yes**_! _Ahhh_!"

Then Allen shifted, dropping his hand to Kanda's side, holding onto his hip to change the angle. He found what he was looking for.

"**Fuck!** Yes, **there**, right** there**!_ Ahhhh, Allen!!"_ Kanda screamed, backing into Allen's trusts.

Knowing that the end was near, Allen took a firm hold of Kanda's erection and pumped in time with his thrusts, furiously racing towards the finish line. Gasping for breath, Allen thrust a couple more times into the trembling body beneath him.

Crying out in unison, the world went white.

* * *

They didn't talk about it afterwards. No mention of the brief embrace in the superior white tiled bathroom, no sudden camaraderie or love at first fuck. No, they washed up quickly, drying and donning clothes, Allen heading for a snack and Kanda for meditation like nothing had happened. In two days time, the mission was declared a success, and the boys parted ways, Allen going back to headquarters to report to Komui and log in the innocence, and Kanda sent off on his next mission.

Neither despaired, though.

They knew that without a doubt, they would be assigned to another mission together someday, and, when you are an exorcist battling for the salvation of man, you cannot expect much more than that. There's no time for love, no logic in getting romantically involved, lest of all with another exorcist. There's hardly even time to breathe in between missions.

But, there will _always_ be time for a quick shower.

_The End._

* * *

So, generic sex and a crappy ending, I know. Still, I am pleased with the way it turned out. I may come back and tweak it a bit, I may not, depends on how I feel about it after I let it be for a day or two.

Thank you to those who did review, and to you who followed the story. I hope it was worth the wait.

(Oh, and to the kind reviewer who complimented my beta, I thank you greatly, though I have no beta. It shows that I must be doing something right. ^^)

Until next time, readers.

~Ruby


End file.
